Rowaelin fluff
by parietheplatypus
Summary: Rowan and Aelin meet in the real world. Clash of personalities. Fighting. Bickering. Territorial male nonsense. The good stuff. Purely fluff.
1. The bet

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey readers! I kind of have an idea of where I want this story to go. It's my first time writing any sort of fanfiction. Constructive criticism is always welcome. All characters belong to Sarah J. Maas. Review!**

I sashayed my way down the streets of New York city while enjoying chocolate straight from the box. Out of nowhere a huge, bulky man, with tattoos on one side of his face crashed into me and knocked the box of chocolate out of my hands.

"Hey! Watch it these chocolates ain't cheap," I shouted.

The man whipped his head around to glare at me. He had short, silver-colored hair, emerald, slightly narrowed eyes, and his lips were slightly down turned. Then, he snatched the box from the ground, placed it in my hands and he strode away without a single word. My jaw fell open. Who did this guy think he was? I was Aelin AshryverGalathynius! I can't be dismissed! I growled, he wasn't worth my time.

Still, an hour later, while I was shopping for a new nightgown, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I hadn't even gotten his name. I sighed as I walked to the cash register to purchase a golden nightgown. I looked to my left and there he was! His skin glistened with sweat and he was holding a bottle of Gatorade.

"Are you following me?" I questioned.

"Don't flatter yourself, little girl" He responded as he rolled his eyes.

I blinked. I hadn't expected him to respond. His voice was gruff, manly as some might say. _No, he isn't manly, I chided myself. He is an arrogant fool who can't_ _appreciate my goddess-like awesomeness._ I didn't realize that my purchase was made so when the cashier tapped my arm, I jerked. In doing so, knocking the arrogant man's bottle out of his hand and having the liquid cover the front of his shirt.

"Oops," I snorted.

The man growled. "Not everything is a game princess."

"Fight me"

"Oh I most certainly can, but I have better things than to bicker with spoiled girls"

No boy ever talked to me like that before, and I was mad. Real mad. I could feel fire coursing through my veins. I felt like setting the building on fire. I clenched my fists.

"I know a thing or two about fighting. I'm sure you'll be on the ground within a few minutes" I snarled through clenched teeth.

"You wanna bet?" Some mischievousness crept into his eyes. As he started to smirk. Oh I liked this side of him.

"I don't even know your name."

"Rowan Whitethorn"

"Aelin Ashryver Galathynius"

"I didn't ask"

"One date says that you'll be leaving limping"

"One box of your chocolates says that you'll be clutching on to yourself when leaving"

My precious chocolates! Oh, bring it on, Rowan. This was going to be ugly. I discarded my newly purchased nightgown as Rowan and I walked out the door. Something told me that this was going to be much fun as much as it will be painful.

"A fight until the surrender," Rowan spoke.

I nodded, took a deep breath, and got into a fighting position.

"One three," I stated, "One, two... three!"

I thought we'd spring into action but, Rowan just stood in his position. He stared at me and I stared back. My heart was racing as the audacity of the situation caught up with me. Here, standing in front of me, was a man with corded with muscle who looked like he was born on a battlefield. No, I knew how to fight too. I had been taking wrestling, karate, and sparring lessons since I learned to walk. This pretty princess had a dark side. Suddenly, Rowan grabbed my arm and pinned me to a nearby tree. I lifted my leg and kicked him where the sun didn't shine so bright.

"Well, well, well," Rowan cooed as he staggered back, "the kitty's got claws"

I close my eyes for a second and the next time I can remember opening my eyes are a couple hours later. In a hospital bed. With my shoulder dislocated. Rowan's hospital bed was two feet away from me. I turned to face his bed to find Rowan staring at me, he had a broken leg and some bruises. I don't remember the fight getting that heated. I must have fainted. Heat rose to my cheeks. Gosh! Rowan made it worse when he winked at me. I played it cool by rolling my eyes. I never thought I would see this playful side of him. I felt like blowing up with giddiness. The tension in the air was intense but playful. We kept staring at each other and kept having unspoken conversations when suddenly the door swung open. In came my cousin, Aedion. His hair was ruffled and he looked like he went through a trash compactor.

"Who exactly is this man in the same room as you?" Aedion interrogated.

Rowan glared at Aedion. Uh, oh. This can't be good.

"That's none of your business now if you'll leave Aelin and I were busy doing

stuff"

I facepalmed. This was going to end badly.

"What stuff? Aelin, I don't trust your new male!"

"Fireheart, tell your cousin to get out!" How did Rowan know we were cousins?

"Fireheart? So now you have nicknames for each other? Because I can think of a lot of things to call you!"

That was it. I had enough.

"BOYS! Can you take your territorial male nonsense out of here? Aedion, my arm is wonderful, thank you for asking. You are free to leave. Rowan, if you cause any more drama I will gladly kick your butt again."

Aedion rolled his eyes but walked out of the door. I'll talk to him later.

"Fireheart? Really?" I questioned as I raised one eyebrow.

"It describes you. Your heart is full of fire," Rowan calmly replied.

I smiled, "perhaps I've found the ice to my fire."

Luckily, Rowan smiled. "Perhaps I've met my equal."

"Speaking of being equal, remember that bet we made?"

"The one where you got a date with me if I ended up limping and you had to give up a box of your oh-so-precious chocolate if you ended up clutching yourself. Yes, I'm aware."

"Well, technically you will be limping when you get out of this hospital. So I get to go on a date with you!" I smirked, feeling triumphant.

"And you will be clutching your dislocated shoulder once the pain meds subside. So you have to give me a box of your chocolate." He smirked. AGH! He was so annoying at times.

"Please, not my precious chocolates!"

Rowan laughed. "Nope, your chocolates and only _your_ _chocolates_."

I sighed. "Alright, but I get to choose when and where we go for our date."

This was going to be fun.

 **So what do you think? Should I write about the date? One-shot? Two-shot? Review please!**


	2. Territorial nonsense

**Author's note: I have come to the conclusion that this will be a two-shot. Still,** **reviews are always welcome. They really make my day and motivate me to write** **more! So thank you! I'll be posting a new fanfiction in the throne of glass** **fandom tomorrow. Hopefully, that will turn out to be a much longer story with** **a much more intense plot. Since this fanfiction was pretty much a** **fluff/warm-up. Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

First person Aelin: I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt with one hand and bit my nails with the other. My outfit needed to be just right. Sure Rowan and I were going to the movies, and it would be mostly dark, but still. A date is a date.

Lys seemed to notice my agitation and said, "Aelin, you are confident, strong, and smart. If Rowan can't see how awesome you are, then he doesn't deserve you."

She was right. I needed to get it together. It's just that Rowan made me feel different. I hadn't felt like that since Sam. No, I couldn't think of Sam right now. Though I would never admit it to him, Rowan intimidated me. I wonder if he was having a hard time as well.

Third person Rowan :

"Just breath. Think of calming things. Like glimmerings seas" Aedion proposed.

"Can I be sailing the great stormy seas to war?" Rowan questioned.

"That's not peaceful. That's too adventurous and fearful."

"Look, I was born to fight. I spent my childhood running from gangs that were up to no good. I spent my childhood living on the streets. My idea of peaceful is just one day when I don't have sins and burdens over my shoulder."

Rowan had expected Aedion to have a snarky response in return but he only stared at him deeply. As if Aedion could see through Rowan's soul.

Finally, he said, "I think that you'll be very good for Aelin. She needs someone to heal her."

What Aelin needed healing from Rowan didn't know. But he knew he wanted to unravel her mysterious. She was full of secrets and Rowan wanted to be the one to hear them all.

"I need something date-like to wear," was all Rowan said.

First person Aelin:

I looked through my closet for what seemed to be the 20th time. All the way to the side something caught my eye. I yanked out the outfit from the rack and showed it to Lys. We just looked each other and squealed. This was the one. I stripped, put the outfit on, and looked at myself in the dresser mirror. It needed some extra flare to it. Lys apparently thought the same because she pulled out some jewelry and put it on me. One necklace and one bracelet. Lys and I both gasped in unison. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't like the sweats I wore most of the time, which was a huge upgrade. The top was a decorative sweatshirt. The bottom was just simple black leggings. Add some high-heeled boots, and a leather purse and I was ready. I hoped Rowan was too.

Third person Rowan:

"Man, if you hurt Aelin in any way-" Aedion managed to say through the stench of expired cologne.

"You'll come after me," Rowan completed.

"Oh, I won't. But Aelin sure will. You should be scared you know."

What Aedion didn't know was that Rowan was scared. Scared of messing this up with the one girl that made him feel butterflies. Other than Lyria of course. Lyria; the realization hit harder this time. A jar of pain went through his chest. Rowan quickly blinked his eyes to push back the tears before Aedion noticed. He took a deep breath. He couldn't mess this up. For the sake of his healing. Rowan spun around and took a look at himself through a mirror hanging on his bedroom door. He was wearing a silver shirt with black patterns on one side that seemed to match his tattoos. The silver brought out the rare color of his hair, which was pulled into a man-bun. He wore black jeans, a Rolex watch and black converses. Finally, he was ready to pick up his date. Let's not screw this up, Rowan.

First person Aelin:

Just as I finished tugging on my boots, the doorbell had rung and I was a lot more excited than I wanted to admit. _Alright, Aelin. Cool, sarcastic mask. If he insults you then gladly kick his butt. Chin held high. You're like a Queen Aelin._ I swung the door open and stared at the sight before me. Rowan was standing there, slightly smirking, looking hot as hell. I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding and Rowan, forever the gentleman, held an arm out. I grinned at him and gladly took up the offer.

"Off to the movies," Rowan purred.

I playfully punched him, "You make it sound like we're going to a castle."

Tonight was going to be a peaceful night filled with popcorn and reclined seats.

Just Rowan and I. Unfortunately, I was too blind with my illusions that I became oblivious to the scheming that was being planned:

Right.

Behind.

My.

Back.

Third person Aedion:

"You ready?"

"Not, yet. We need disguises."

"Let's go inside and figure something out."

Lysandra and Aedion crept inside Aelin's apartment beginning the first step of their master plan.

Third person Rowan:

They had arrived at the theater 15 minutes after they'd left. They only problem was, they didn't know what to watch.

"I heard _destructo 3_ came out last week,"

"I was thinking more along lines of _the shirtless and brave_ ,"

Aelin wanted a romantic movie and Rowan wanted an action movie.

"How about we settle for a comedy?" Rowan proposed.

They both agreed and purchased tickets. As soon as they entered, they saw the food section.

Rowan, yet again the gentleman asked, "What would you like?"

Rowan didn't expect both their arms filled with food from nachos to gummies.

"You sure like your food," Rowan muttered as they claimed their seats. 2nd to the last row.

What they didn't know was that they were being spied on.

Third person Aedion:

Lys and I decided to spy on Rowan and Aelin. Lys wanted to for girlish reasons and I wanted to spy to make sure Rowan was treating Aelin the right way. At first, they were murmuring something. He couldn't hear what was being said so he leaned closer and heard:

"Is there anything else you want princess?" Rowan teased.

"I want you to keep your mouth shut and let me watch the trailers," Aelin smiled.

Rowan smiled and put an arm around Aelin's shoulders and Aelin tucked her head in it.

Aedion threw a handful of popcorn at them. Rowan and Aelin whipped their heads around and Aedion quickly turned his head to the side. To Aedion's pleasure, that stopped their little love session. As the lights dimmed the movie began.

First person Aelin:

I was having such a good time! Rowan mixed the gummies with the popcorn.

When I raised an eyebrow at him he only winked and said, "It's a surprise. You won't know what you get until you try it."

I only smiled and leaned onto his shoulder when a jerk in the back of us hit us both with a handful of popcorn. WTF! Just when I was about to lose my cool, Rowan held my hand and murmured comforting words. The lights dimmed and we held hands as the movie began. At one point I just couldn't handle the laughter. I laughed and laughed and I got some strange stares. Rowan just looked at me with an amused expression.

When I finally calmed down Rowan whispered in my ear, "you sound like a cackling witch."

I smiled and slowly turned my head to his, which was by my ear and kissed him. Even through the darkness, I saw a deep blush grow on his cheeks. I winked and settled back in my chair. _If only Aedion saw that._

Third person Rowan:

She kissed Rowan! Even though it was short. It wasn't like he wasn't kissed before. But it meant a lot more to him when it came from his Fireheart. _Fireheart's cousin would be so enraged_ , Rowan thought smugly.

Third person Aedion:

Aedion was mad. His cousin had made the first move! He didn't know what to feel about this. Rowan was going to pay! And Aedion knew just how to. He "accidentally" spilled his slushie through the crack between Rowan and Aelin. Before either of them noticed the wetness between them, he got up and sprinted out the door. He briefly noticed Lysandra rolling her eyes but smiling as she ran after him. _This was going to be funny_. She seemed to say.

First person Aelin:

I was enjoying the movie comfortably when I felt something from Rowan's side.

"Rowan, did you wet yourself?" I teased.

Rowan, seeming to notice the wetness for the first time stuttered, "I didn't-what the!"

We both whipped our heads around to find a slushie cup spilled, coincidentally, right between the gap. That was too many coincidences for me and apparently,

Rowan had thought so too. I remember the people sitting beside us, the girl had lysandra's body frame and the guy had Aedion's same muscles. I shook my head, it couldn't be. But then again, it could. With Aedion being over protective and all. It clicked. That fool! This date was supposed to be private! I got up and walked towards the exit, leaving the movie behind. Rowan trailed behind me and I could almost feel annoyance rolling off him. For me, or for the idiot that

was spying on us, I didn't know; I hoped it was the latter. It didn't take long for me to find Aedion. And I soon as I did, Rowan punched him. They both got into a heated fight. I rolled my eyes and yanked them apart.

"Aedion, why the hell were you spying on us?" I scowled.

"I just wanted to make sure my little cousin was safe," Aedion defended.

"I can protect her better than you can," Rowan inquired.

"Hey! I'm no damsel in distress, I can gladly kick your butts. I've already done that to Aedion many times and Rowan, the last time we fighted you ended up with a broken limb," Aelin remarked.

Rowan smiled at the memory of them fighting and ending up in the hospital.

"Aedion, you will leave us alone. Is that understood?" Aelin commanded.

"Yeah," Aedion murmured.

"What was that?" Rowan teased.

"I WILL LEAVE YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS ALONE! GRRRRR!" Aedion growled as he spun around and stormed off.

Rowan and I smiled at each other in triumph as I said, "Shall we finish our date?"

Rowan smiled broadened into a grin. He gave me such an honest, piercing stare that I wondered why I was nervous, to begin with. He leaned in and whispered,

"Of course but you still owe me a box of chocolate."

I smirked as we strolled back into the doors, and it seemed to be like a king and queen entering the gates into their royal palace.

 **Author's Note: Now don't feel sad. I know I do when a fanfiction ends. But, I'll**

 **be starting a brand new one that's much more intense and awesome-er**

 **tomorrow. I have some really awesome ideas for it. Reviews are awesome!**


End file.
